Glitch
by outerelf
Summary: It's finally happened. Red Alerts glitch has fried his CPU.


The twins were at it again. Red Alert contemplated going after them, but didn't. They could go kill themselves. He was _done_ with them. He was going to stay on his bunk until he had gotten a proper amount of recharge, even if he had to let Megatron sneak aboard and kill Prime.

He rolled over and dropped back into a deep, almost peaceful recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sunny, I'm bored! When is an officer gonna come and try to catch us?"

"Red Alert should be here by now." Sunstreaker said, "Prowl will take a few moments longer."

Prowl, as if summoned, appeared at that moment, snarling, "Red Alert, get them to stop-"

The police crusier broke off when he saw that Red Alert was nowhere to be found. "That's odd. He isn't out patrolling, and I'm certain he's come back from that meeting."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"About allowing humans onto the Ark. Prime wants to allow them on, and Red Alert with Ratchet, First Aid, Wheeljack, and Perceptor all went to discuss potental hazards."

The twins exchanged glances, as the paintbomb behind them exploded, sending up a spray of muli-colored, mismatched paint everywhere. "Do you think Wheeljack will ever be able to invent invisible paint?"

"Pah, we don't need paint! That's when we need lasers to cut through it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed as another explosion rocked the Ark. He got up, deciding he was going to have no rest, and he might as well start on making the Ark safer for whatever humans might come.

Ratchet had already human-proofed the medbay what with the humans going through it all the time, but the rest of the Ark was another story altogether. Wearily red Alert thought about dragging Sunny into the project by making maps for the humans, just human sized.

_What am I thinking? He'll never agree to such a thing. Besides, I youngling proofed the Ark when Bumblebee was a youngling. No reason why I can't do so now._

Red Alert shuffled out of the room, right through several of the twins pranks without flinching. He, at this point, was tired enough that he only nodded to Prime when he passed instead of saluting and babbling his usual conspiracy theory.

Prime glanced at Red Alert and asked, "What happened to you? And what did you do with Red Alert?"

Red Alert didn't bother to hide his groan. Out of all days for Prime not to be overcome by his responsibilities and decide to play '20 Questions' with him. "I am Red Alert sir."

Prime asked, a little more seriously, "What are you doing out of your bunk? Ratchet swore that if anyone disturbed his sleep-"

"Unfortunately I cannot sleep because of the rather loud bangings."

Prime listened intently. "I don't hear anything."

"No, it's a mile away sir, somebody is building something. It's going right through my walls and I can't recharge."

Inferno came dashing up, a grin plastered across his face. "red! I've missed you these past few days!"

Red Alert only got out a muffled "eerk" as Inferno hugged him tightly. Optimus Prime chuckled. "Why don't you take him somewhere quiet where he can recharge? I'm sure that will do some good for him."

Red Alert allowed himself to be led away, nearly recharging on his feet. After a few moments of this, Inferno scooped Red Alert up, who made nothing more then a slight, mumbled protest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert couldn't understand it. He had recharged for nearly twenty human days, nearly straight, and he was still exhausted. He hid it the best he could, but Inferno still looked at him with worried optics. His exhaustion became evident to the entire Ark when he nearly dropped into a recharge in the middle of the cafeteria.

Inferno pulled Red Alert aside. "Red, what's wrong? I know you've been getting a lot of sleep lately, so you shouldn't be tired-"

Red Alert shrugged, optics dimming as he swayed on his feet. Inferno sighed miserably. "red, are you sure that nothings wrong?"

"Nothing wrong as far as I know Inferno." Red Alert replied, even as he swayed on his feet. The twins head peeked around the corner, and one held up a paint bomb. Red Alert turned slowly, and his optics narrowed as he struggled to come up with something that would make them stop. Sunstreaker crossed his fingers for luck behind him, as Jazz and Prowl watched, wondering what Red Alert would do. "Twins. Either stop right their, or every single ounce of my blackmail material on you two will be rerouted into every screen, radio, and communication system on Earth and in Cybertron." Red Alert said, rubbing at his optics at a futile effort to clear away some of the blackness eating at it.

"Ha! Can you really do so?"

"Do you want to take the chance of doing that and finding out?" Red Alert challenged in return, too exhausted to come up with a wittier response. In response to Red Alerts comment, the twins stuck out their glossas and fled.

Red Alert watched them go, and sighed, shoulder slumping. "That's it Red! You're going off to Ratchet."

Red Alert didn't protest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet stared at what the screens were telling him, feeling as if his spark had been ripped right out of him and tossed into the ocean. _It can't be true. Not after all that's happened!_ Ratchet thought, staring at Red Alert

Red Alert seemed almost peaceful, recharging like this. Only Ratchet knew the truth. He gulped, looking at the screens, and shut off the machines, and woke up Red Alert. "Red Alert, you- you're dieing."

Red Alerts optics looked at him, and Red Alert said slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Your glitch Red, It's fried your CPU finally. That's why you've been so tired lately. Your CPU has been struggling to keep you online, and with most of your CPU fried-"

Ratchet sighed. "You don't have much time left. A human month at most. A week at least. I can give you something that will help you ignore your tiredness, but you'll die faster."

Red Alert took in what Ratchet had said, and at last he said, "Give me the 'something' so that way I can put everything in order for my death. Maybe I can even find someone who'll be able to handle the twins. I highly doubt it however." He snorted softly. Then, he glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet, what will happen to Inferno?"

"He'll feel you go, but nothing else."

"Good. Then I won't tell him."

"Are you sure? He might have something important that he wants to tell you."

Red Alert fell silent, as Ratchet prepared a special program to help Red Alerts CPU think clearer. "I'll talk to him, but ratchet. If I tell him now, he'll become desperate, thinking that something can be done. He'll feel guilty, and… I don't think I could bear to have him treating me like I'm glass. And Primus, could you imagine the twins reactions? They'll probably demand that I rise from the grave afterwards and throw them in the brig."

Ratchet chuckled. "You've known the twins longer then Inferno, haven't you? What made you choose Inferno instead of those two?"

"Infernos gentler. He is also unashamed of our relationship. The twins are more like brothers then anything ele. In fact, I think they are."

"What, how do you figure that?"

"I got a message saying my creators died, and that I had brothers. The twiins got the same message, and requested time off for the funeral. Ratchet, if that is coincidence, then I'm normal, and the Ark is composed of completely sane mechs."

Ratchet had to admit Red Alert had a point there. "Did you ever find out if their creator names matched your own?"

"No. They don't tell you the names of your creators if you were abandoned and not orphaned. They only say that your creators are dead." Red Alert paused. "Ratchet, I don't even remember what my creators faces look like."

Ratchet winced, even as he busied himself with the program. Almost done. He turned half a breem later, holding up the downloader. "Alright, ready? This might cut you down from anywhere to a week to two weeks, so you don't have much time left once I put this in."

Red Alert nodded, and his optics dimmed for a moment as the information was transfered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

All those who lived aboard the Ark remarked on how suddenly Red Alert seemed to of changed. He was harsher with the twins, glared at anyone who got close, even Inferno, and spent long hours alone. Only ratchet knew what red Alert was doing. He was preparing the Ark for a new security director.

Red Alert moved through the Ark, quietly cleaning up and out his cameras, leaving them looking just about brand new despite their long, faithful years of service, and threatened the twins that if they touched one they would seriously regret it. The twins believed him, for he seemed twice as serious now, and pranks were swiftly and harshly punished.

"Ratchet! I don't get what's wrong with him!" Sideswipe complained, as Ratchet repaired him. "It's like he's trying to get us to stop pranking so much!"

"Ever though that he might want a break?"

"Aww, c'mon!" Sunstreaker declared from the other bunk. "He'll have plenty of time once the war ends!"

Ratchets wrench slowed. _He doesn't have until the end of the war. He might only have a human week!_ Ratchet thought miserably. _All because I couldn't figure a way to get rid of his glitch, or some way to keep it from frying his CPU permanently._

"Hey, Ratchet, you OK?"

"Fine. Red Alert may have time then, but that only depends on if the war ever does end."

The twins exchanged looks, and then looked back at Ratchet. "Of course it will. And he'll survive because nothing can sneak up on him, and with you keeping an eye on his glitch-"

Ratchet nearly broke right there. _Why does everyone think I can work miracles? I can't do everything!_ He thought desperately, even as he finished up with the giant red twin. _I have limits as well._

Red Alert appeared at that moment, assisting in a wounded Inferno. Inferno was glaring at his partner, and Red Alert was avoiding the glare, and Ratchet sighed, turning away from Sideswipe. "What did you do?"

"He decided that if jumping off a building was the only way to get my attention he'd do so." Red Alert said stiffly.

Inferno glared back. "Well, ya weren't paying attention to anything else! Ya have to admit though, it did work, and now you're not leaving until you tell me what's been going on lately."

Red Alert was about to retreat when the twins blocked his way, wanting to know what was going on. He sent a pleading look to Ratchet, who said, "They can't force you to tell. But I do think it'll be a little unfair to leave me with all of the explaining."

Red Alert mumbled something, and moved so fast that neither the twins nor Inferno had any time to react, even if they had expected it.

In three steps Red Alert was out the door and near running. He reached the security of the control booth just in time, and Prowl and Jazz were forced to send the twins off on a patrol as Infernos heated gaze turned towards Ratchet.

"What's going on here? Why would Red Alert tell you?"

"He didn't, I figured it out. And it's up to Red Alert to tell. In something like this I have no say."

"Then don't tell me as a doctor! Tell me as a friend!" Inferno begged, nearly breaking down. "Red's been distancing me and always fakes happiness when he sees me! I could bare it if he found someone else, but I want to know Ratchet! Why else do ya think I threw myself off a building?"

Ratchet stopped, looking at Inferno. "Inferno… I can tell you that Red Alert still loves you. That he's been trying to distance himself for a good reason. He hasn't found anyone else. But anything beyond that- no."

Inferno grinned at Ratchet. "If Red Alert hasn't found anyone else, then I'm fine! I'll just get a couple of cubes and kidnap him for a night. Maybe he'll tell me."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ratchet muttered, but not loud enough for Inferno to hear. He could only hope Red Alert did, otherwise Inferno might be following him soon after-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert worked in the relative quiet, concentrating on the task before hand as he attempted to human-proof the Ark. He kept careful, detailed notes, just in case. He didn't have much time left- Infernos arms wrapped around him, and Red Alert relaxed, before he knew what he was doing. "Inferno!"

"Mmm?"

"Get-"

"No."

"In-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

Red Alert fell silent as Inferno continued holding onto him. Inferno may be impatient about many things, but he wasn't going to be impatient about this. "Red, what's been going on lately? I've missed ya."

Red Alert scrapped all of his plans, and leaned into Inferno. "Well," he said hesitantly, trying to find the courage to speak. "My glitch…"

Red Alert sighed miserably. "Inferno, I don't have much longer to live."

Inferno froze as Prime, right around the corner stopped dead, data-pad in one hand. "What, surely not Red! Ratchet-"

"Is good. But he isn't a miracle worker. He's worked miracles by making me live this long Inferno. I should of died when I was just a sparkling. That I lived this long is a miracle, and a testament to Ratchets skills. But, my CPU is frying even as we speak. I won't last out the human month."

Inferno bit back a sob, as Primed clenched the data-pad. _Red Alert can't die now! He's-_ Prime thought wildly, and then cut his own thoughts off. Infernos desperate, grief stricken voice asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I- I didn't want to see you sad Inferno. I wanted to see you happy, joyful, _alive_. Argh, I've been on the Ark for so long, I can't imagine life without all of you. Even if I was the butt of some rather nasty jokes, I could always… I could count on the Ark to do what was right."

Prime was surprised to hear such confidence, and Infernos voice asked, "Red, how much longer do you have?"

"I'm not sure. Ratchet said I had anywhere from a week to a month. It may not be a whole lot of time, but it's what I have left."

Inferno gathered Red Alert close, and held him, as if Red Alert might suddenly die on him. "Well then, I suppose I have a lot to tell you, don't I?"

"If you wish."

Prime quietly snuck away to Ratchets medbay.

0o0o0o0

"Hmph, so he finally told Inferno."

"Yes, but Ratchet, what he said is true, correct?"

"Yes. He'll die soon. Much too soon." Ratchets hands clenched as he stared ahead helplessly. "Prime, this will be the first time I lost a patient not on the battlefield. Primus, I still remember when the twins first carried him in, offlined and glitching. I thought he was dead. But he wasn't. He shoulda died a long time ago. I didn't think he'd last out the war, and he's not."

Ratchet collapsed on the nearest seat. "I just worry how we're going to explain to the dinobots. They've never dealt with such a thing before."

Prime nodded, and both sat silently. "Ratchet, what is it like for him to have this glitch?"

"It's bad enough that when he dies he'll welcome it with open arms and a happy spark. If he even knows what its like to be normal."

Ratchet snorted softly, even as he ran a hand over tools. "You know, Red Alert once told me he dreamed about being normal. That he dreamed of what it was like without a glitch. He didn't even come close in his dreams. He was still glitchy and paranoid, but for him… it was the closest he had ever gotten to not having a glitch. I remember after one such recharge he woke up crying silently. Prime, I think maybe this will be a relief to him."

Prime nodded slowly, optics darkened at the thought of Red Alert. "I'll have to tell Prowl."

"Only him. Red Alert will no doubt confess it to you later."

0o0o0o0o0o

As it turned out, they didn't have the time. A fire alarm sprang up mere orns after Prime had left the two, and Red Alert was part of the group that agreed to go out. Prime tried to think of some way of leaving Red Alert behind, when Inferno enthusiastically volunteered, "I'm coming as well!"

Prime let the two come, although he had a very deep, foreboding feeling about this…

0o0o0o0o0o

The fire was _huge_. It nearly stretched across the entire city, making more then one of the Autobots with Prime stop to wince and back up a little.

Inferno and red Alert ignored the crackling heat, well used to dealing with it as they worked closely to put out fires.

The night seemed to be going smoothly. The desperate screaming sent a shaft of pain and panic through the sparks of the Autobots gathered. A woman was pointing at the building which was slowly collapsing. "My baby, its in there! Please, somebody save it!"

Red Alert cursed softly, eyeing the building. "Alright, only one chance. Inferno, spray me down."

Inferno looked at him, and snapped into action. "Are ya sure Red? It'll probably collapse on ya."

"Of course. We can't have the child being killed on this watch."

Prime swallowed past the sudden stillness of his spark as he remembered the first time he had heard Red Alerts voice telling him to get out, because he wasn't going to have any mech die on 'his' base, on his watch.

Red Alert rushed into the building, soaked, as the Autobots collectively held their breaths. "Inferno, why didn't you-"

"Too big. I'd never fit properly, and I'd probably miss the sparkling as well." Inferno muttered, staring at the building. It swayed, and Inferno murmured, "Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease- NO!"

Infernos desperate, grief stricken voice sounded out as the building fell. "Nononononononononono-" Inferno cried, optics wide and disbelieving. "Red, ya can't be gone-"

Inferno took a step forward to try and pull up the rubble, but Primes hand descended on his shoulder. "Inferno. Stand back."

Burning, blazing optics met his, but Prime forced himself to meet them head on. "Red Alert would not want you to do anything rash enough that you'd follow him."

Inferno looked away, and murmured, "Prime… he's my bonded. I can't just do nothing."

Prime watched as the construction crew of the Ark moved forward, clearing rubble and debris off. "I'm not asking you to. Please Inferno, there are other fires that must be fought, and you're the best for that job."

Infernos shoulders slumped as he slowly walked away, glancing back every now and then. Prime felt as if he had kicked a puppy that had just eaten out of his hand. Then he turned his attention back to the fires.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Prime. Infernos lost the will to go on. He won't survive another day."

Prime sighed, sinking into the seat. A week, a single week, and already Inferno was near death. It was cruel. Red Alert had managed to go for vorns without killing, now his glitch would kill two. Himself and Inferno. "I don't know what we can do!" Ratchet said frustrated. "I can force him to drink the energon, but he's lost the will to live, and his sparks fading in response."

0o0o0o0o0o

The twins looked at each other, and then back at Inferno, sending up a prayer that this might work. "Inferno. If you're going to die, give us the code for blackmail."

There was no response, then Infernos head lifted, staring at the two. "What?"

"You heard us! We can't let all of Red Alerts blackmail go to waste!! Give us the codes! Please!"

"no way! Red Alert would get a spark—attack if he ever found out you two knew the codes." Inferno shivered, the thought of the twins on all of Red Alerts blackmail was an unwelcome one. "Speaking of which, who's to be the new security director?"

"The higher ups are figuring it out right now. Please Inferno! At least give us all of the data on us!"

Inferno looked at the two, and shrugged. "Why not?"

The twins grinned and gave each other a high-five. Inferno stood up, winding as the gears and gyros protested. Sideswipe taunted, "Do you need help?"

'Watch it you two! Just because I'm giving you your data doesn't mean I won't have a copy hidden somewhere and I'll publish it later."

"Can't do that if you die."

"Who said I was gonna die?"

"Well, you're certainly close to it. You look horrible Inferno."

Inferno mumbled something, and sighed. "I can't stand the emptiness."

The twins exchanged looks. "We know. That's why once Red Alert gets a replacement we're welcoming him with a large bang!"

"Firecrackers?"

"No, paint bombs and smoke bombs and fireworks. We got some of the experimental ones that managed to survive Wheeljack."

"Oh, ouch. I feel sorry for the new guy who'll take Reds place."

They strolled into the computer room, Inferno handing off the datapads filled with the twins worse moments. He sank into a chair, the one he had always taken, staring at Red Alerts chair. The twins watched, not realizing what was happening to Inferno until he slipped into a deep recharge-

_It was rather beautiful, the surroundings. But where was Red Alert? Inferno growled in frustration, and then Red Alert came running up, smiling. "Inferno! I knew you'd come soon. I hoped you wouldn't, but you did. Come, I know a perfect place to wait."_

_Inferno allowed himself to led away._ "We're loosing him! Please, Inferno, you can't do this to us!" _Inferno frowned, hearing that voice… Ratchet? "Red, where are we?"_

_Where do you think? We're in the well of allsparks. Are you coming, or are you going back?"_

_Inferno didn't even think about. "I'm going with you of course!"_ "No, No, no! Wheeljack, where's that jumper! His sparks fading too fast-"

_Red Alert looked at him, and shook his head. "No, you need to go back. People are waiting for you. Firestar will skin us both if she finds out we died. At least this way you can go tell her."_

_Inferno scowled, but Re Alert was already pushing him back. "But Red! I don't wanna loose ya!"_

"_Really Inferno. Just dream me there."_ _Red Alert said, smiling. Inferno had never seen Red Alert so peaceful before. "Off you go now. Tell the twins that if they die before the war is over, I'm going to make eternity miserable for them. Oh, and tell Ratchet I said hello."_

Infernos spark pulsed clear and strong, as he slowly onlined his optics to Ratchets furious face. "Red Alert says hi." He said weakly, before falling asleep. But this time, it's the sleep of peaceful recharging, and Red Alert waited calmly for Inferno to come. After all, they had all eternity, didn't they?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

This was written in accordance to my mood. I've been depresssed, my fingers hurting, and this was chewing off my head so I had to type it out despite my aching finger, and I hope you all review, otherwse it'll all be 11 pages of agony for nothing...Yes, I killed Red Alert in here, and which verse might this be? I don't know, pick and choose. Poor Red Alert, I never let him get a break. 


End file.
